musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Track Specific Elements
In MusicBee, the right sidebar is synonymous with the Now Playing Panel. Technically the panel has three possible locations (plus more for the Now Playing List), but by default it is in the right sidebar. The configuration options for this panel are extensive even within the right sidebar. There are lots of examples below, but in the end experimentation will probably be the best way to get it exactly to your liking. __TOC__ By default, the panel only shows the Now Playing List and Track Information panels for Details and Lyrics. Other components need to be turned on via the Now Playing screen. (Unless otherwise specified you can assume that various options listed below are also found in the Layout Configuration screen.) The sidebar is shown here with all components turned on and in their default configurations. Now Playing List Shows playing track in context of queued tracks. The default view is a simple list that functions as a simplified version of Track Detail View in the main panel. If shuffle is off and the list is sorted by play order (#), play order can be changed by dragging tracks. To tell MusicBee to skip a track, click the the blank space where the speaker icon would be in front of the track, which will mark it with a minus sign, like this: As long as the Now Playing List is in the right sidebar, it will say Now Playing in the sidebar header. Next to that is the total time of the Now Playing List (or, if you click once on the header, the time remaining from the current track to the end of the list). No matter where the Now Playing List is, you can always right click on it and access the List menu, which offers a number of special functions: Album and Tracks You can change the layout of the list to a miniature version of Album and Tracks view, which looks like this: Location Options In addition to being part of the Now Playing Panel in any position, the list can be separated from the panel. Options are: * Left Sidebar: Functions exactly as in the right sidebar, including header, except that it occupies a position under the navigation panel, like Library Explorer. Also like Library Explorer, you can double click on the header to maximize it to the whole panel (and the same to reduce it again). * Main Panel (bottom): Creates a separate list at the bottom of the main panel. * Main Panel (playlist): If you select the special Now Playing playlist, the list will be removed from any other position in the MusicBee window (but not the floating window) and shown in the main panel. * Disabled: Unchecking the box in the screen will disable the list everywhere except in Playlists and the floating window. Track Information Details Lyrics Artwork Other Components Wavebar Spectrum Visualization Player Controls Layout Configuration Panel This can be accessed via Preferences > Layout (1) > Configure Panel (button), or by right clicking somewhere in the panel and choosing "Customize Panel Settings."